imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
History of I'm A Speedrunner
The Competition I'm A Speedrunner: Get Me To The End Of There! is a video gaming speedrun tournament held on a bi-annual basis since December 2009. I'm A Speedrunner (or IAS for short) is an open entry tournament based on an ever changing series of video games in which YouTubers race each other in an attempt to be crowned champions. Unlike most kind of speedruns, IAS are more known for Multi-Single Speedruns. IAS tournaments begin with group stages with each Group consisting of 4 (5 in the first IAS) competitors each with the top competitors in each group qualifying to the knockout rounds. Round 2 is usually, depending on how many signed up be followed by Round 3 and 4. If there are enough competitors, Round 4 will be a knockout round and the Grand Final takes place after that. A Triple Threat or Wildcard occurs between the losers, and who wins that match goes to the Grand Final. History I'm A Speedrunner... Get Me To The End Of There was first conceived back in 2009 in a discussion between Mr100PercentGamer and Ratchet5. Ratchet had been doing brief leagues on SpyroSpeedruns. The name comes from the TV show I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here and it became an inside joke within the Spyro community. Mr100P jokingly said that they should host a tournament called I'm A Speedrunner and Ratchet liked the idea and went with it. IASGMTTEOT took place between December 2009 and January 2010 and had 20 competitors facing off against each other in Spyro games. The tournament had different rules than its successors. Five people in each group and the rounds following it had three people each. LukeRF44 eventually won the tournament. Six months later, I'm A Speedrunner 2 took place between July and August 2010 where 28 competitors faced off in Crash Bandicoot games. Current rules in future tournaments came into existence here, four people in each group. Round 2 introduced a short-lived rule where the top competitor of his group faced the 2nd person of another group. The tournament did go through some drama, but was ultimately successful. The winner of the tournament was CrashBandiSpyro12. I'm A Speedrunner 3 took place between December 2010 and January 2011 and saw a greater influx of new players than before. 48 competitors faced off in a second Spyro tournament. This was the tournament that a lot of well known members of the community made their debut. The winner of the tournament was Crash41596. Breaking the usual formula, I'm A Speedrunner 4 had competitors face off against each other in Ratchet & Clank games. Although there were fewer that entered and a few hiccups occurred, the tournament went by smoothly, with long-time competitor Mr100PercentGamer emerging as the winner. I'm A Speedrunner 5 was the second and last Crash Bandicoot tournament, taking place between July and August 2011. The tournament introduced seeding, something that was put into use in later tournaments. Confusion emerged in the first few days as veteran Mr100PercentGamer remained largely inactive, before ultimately resigning. In the end, Samura1man would go about to win the tournament. I'm A Speedrunner 6 was the third and last Spyro tournament, taking place between December 2011 and January 2012. The winner of the tournament was RabidWombatJR. After people had gotten tired of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro games, voting was enforced which eventually lead to I'm A Speedrunner 7 centering around Disney games. Groups were not in the order of A, B and C and there were a few extra rounds in between. The winner of the tournament was CrystalFissure. Out of the blue in April 2013, CrashBandiSpyro12 appeared out of the blue to ask people what they wanted I'm A Speedrunner 8 to be about, giving people a chance to vote. The tournament, beginning on 6 June 2013 would eventually center around Gex games. Again, CrystalFissure emerged victorious, being the only person to win two tournaments, in succession, too. In November 2013, preparations for I'm A Speedrunner 9 were underway. Hostilities emerged shortly after IAS 8 concluded between certain members of the community, but eventually it was agreed that the tournament would be centered around Pac-Man games. Due to a falling out between Ratchet5 and CrystalFissure and Nintendogen64, conflict arose as to who was truly going to be hosting the ninth installment of the IAS series. Ratchet5 eventually conceded that Nintendogen64 and CrystalFissure (Congooze ) could host I'm A Speedrunner 9 and that he would host a similarly named IAS? Nein! (Illegitimate Acquisition of Speedrunning? No!) in reference to the fact that Congooze believed that they were the rightful owners of IAS9. As it stood, two tournaments were to be held at the same time, overlapping one another. It would be Ratchet5's IAS? Nein! and Congooze's I'mASpeedrunner9. Eventually, Congooze decided that there was no sense in holding two similarly named tournaments at the same time and there was no point in fighting IAS? Nein! as it had the full support of the speedrunning community. Therefore I'mASpeedrunner9 was deferred and is set to become the 10th IAS tournament and IAS?Nein! was promoted to official IAS status and will forever be considered the 9th installment in the IAS series. IAS? Nein! began on the 15th of November and is centered around the theme of speedrunning games published in the year 1998. This would included IAS favourites such as Spyro 1 and Crash Bandicoot 3. As the IAS tournaments went on, new or refined rules were utilized as well as some unusual terms known in the community. I'm A Speedrunner spin-offs and related tournaments are listed below. Competitions I'm A Speedrunner - December 17, 2009 - January 10, 2010 (Spyro the Dragon) - 24 Days I'm A Speedrunner 2 - July 7, 2010 - September 15, 2010 (Crash Bandicoot) - 70 Days I'm A Speedrunner 3 - December 9, 2010 - February 26, 2011 (Spyro the Dragon) - 79 Days I'm A Speedrunner 4 - March 25, 2011 - May 30, 2011 (Ratchet & Clank) - 66 Days I'm A Speedrunner 5 - July 1, 2011 - August 23, 2011 (Crash Bandicoot) - 53 Days I'm A Speedrunner 6 - December 9, 2011 - January 24, 2012 (Spyro the Dragon) - 46 Days I'm A Speedrunner 7 - July 1, 2012 - October 1, 2012 (Disney) - 92 Days I'm A Speedrunner 8 - June 6, 2013 - September 18, 2013 (Gex) - 105 Days IAS? Nein! - November 15th, 2013 - May 28, 2014 - (1998) - 194 Days Other Competitions Crash Dash - March 2011 - Hosted by MeckleMisuer Grand Theft Auto Tournament - May 2011 - Hosted by CrashBandiSpyro12 Spyro Skate Tournament - May 17, 2011 - October 3, 2011 - Hosted by SpyroJam86 (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) I'm a newb runner - May 1, 2012 - July 15, 2013 - Hosted by Zaydskate & Ashdragon90 (Spyro the Dragon) World Cup Speedruns 1 - July 31, 2012 - January 13, 2014 - Hosted by Lylebandicoot93 & Heydavid17 Games Spyro the Dragon Crash Bandicoot Ratchet & Clank Gex Category:Active Article Category:Community Category:Statistics